


Sad Days Made Better

by lln



Series: JATP Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, JATP Appreciation Week 2020, Star Wars - Freeform, handwave the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Julie learns whatStar Warsmeans to Reggie.
Relationships: Reggie Peters & Julie Molina
Series: JATP Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Sad Days Made Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [JATP Appreciation Week](https://jatp-week.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
>  **DAY 4 | Write a fic including pop culture/memes.**

Julie frowned as she watched Reggie mope around the studio, strumming his bass half-heartedly. Julie wasn't used to seeing the normally perky Reggie so down. He wasn't even listening as Luke explained a minor chorus change he thought would make their new song a hit.  
  
"What's wrong with Reggie," She leant over to whisper to Alex, while she kept an eye on the other ghost.  
  
Alex frowned and glanced at the bassist. It was only when he caught sight of the little calendar kept on the low table that realisation dawned on the drummer's face.  
  
"That's his " _things in the future make me sad_ " look," Alex replied softly, "Your calendar says it's May 4th tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah and," Julie was still confused, "What's so important about the date?"  
  
"He heard it on the radio," Alex sighed, "Following your dad around, " _May the fourth be with you_ " it brings back memories for him."  
  
"What, the _Star Wars_ celebration day?" Julie frowned, "What kind of memories can that bring."  
  
"The _Star Wars_ movies are a pretty big deal for Reggie, like borderline a comfort thing," Alex sighed, "Han Solo was his hero, someone to take his mind off things when his parents started fighting. I think he wore out, like three VHS tapes of _A New Hope_ by rewatching it so much. It was a weekly band tradition, we all happily indulged."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah," Alex agreed, "Then he found out at Caleb's club that they made 8 more movies, he was so excited. Couldn't wait to see if you could get the tapes for them so he could marathon them."  
  
"No tapes, but he could watch them on _Disney+_."  
  
"He doesn't want to anymore," Alex winched, "Five minutes after that, some lifers told him that the movies killed off Han."  
  
"And so he doesn't want to watch his hero die," Julie summarized.  
  
"About right, his love for the series is just dulled," Alex agreed, "Hearing the radio just brought up bad feelings. He'll be fine, just let him work through it."  
  


* * *

  
  
Julie was determined to fix things, Reggie still down in the dumps and Julie wanted to help.  
  
She searched for him over 30 minutes before finding him laying under the coffee table in the lounge room.  
  
"There you are," Julie dropped down onto her belly to face the ghost, "Want to relight your love for _Star Wars_?"  
  
Reggie turned and head and blinked slowly at Julie, "I don't want to watch them massacre my boy."  
  
Julie waved away his concerns, "I wouldn't subject you to those bad movies, in this household they are considered non-canon, I have something else _Star Wars_ related you're going to love. Come on," Julie pulled Reggie out from under the table.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hours later found Julie and Reggie curled up in her bed, laptop playing between them.   
  
Reggie had tears in his eyes as he watched the loving parental relationship bloom between The Mandalorian and baby Yoda as the show went on.  
  
"He really loves him, he's a badass bounty hunter, but he'll do anything for baby yoda. He's like a grumpy dad but he actually loves his kid."  
  
Julie smiled to herself, as Reggie rambled on and on about how cool Mando was, she was very happy to help one of her boys.  
  
"Please tell me there's more."  
  
"Well you're in luck Season 2 comes out soon. We can watch it together if you want or with the others. Alex mentioned a band tradition?"  
  
"That'd be great," Reggie smiled brightly, then softly said, "Thanks Julie."  
  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual let me know what you think <3 kudos and comments keep me thriving!
> 
> If you want to, come talk to me on my **[tumblr](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)**.


End file.
